


I Wasn't Lying (But I Definitely Wasn't Telling the Truth)

by ificouldjust_yeahthanks



Series: Siderealed [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Office, Don't worry, Eating Disorders, F/M, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Model!Cristiano, Multi, Slow Build, WIP, barista isco, but it's not really descriptive, but not too slow, ceo!toni, chef iker, delivery boy marcelo, each chapter will focus on a couple, fashion designer neymar, i suck, it'll all intertwine though, its like love actually or valentine's day, like they're in a work environment, memaw, model messi, multiple POVs, not like the office, pa!james, personal trainer sergio, photographer!chicharito, plz forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificouldjust_yeahthanks/pseuds/ificouldjust_yeahthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madrid is a big city. Lives intertwine and relationships occur. No one ever said it would be easy, but no one ever said it would be this hard.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>au in which real madrid is the main cast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Moves on, That Sun Will Keep Comin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to post this! There will be updates every weekend. xx The description is shite right now but I promise it'll be good. I'm working with my editor and she has me on point. (SO to Bri! You my girl!!) Lol Tell me if something doesn't add up. Leave Kudos, Comment, and Subscribe!
> 
> I have a tumblr as well!  
> flexkroos.tumblr.com

I Wasn't Lying (But I Definitely Wasn't Telling The Truth)

  
  


01:“Life Moves on, That Sun Will Keep Comin' Up.”

  
  


It's 8:00am and James is late. His alarm was supposed to go off at 6:00 and he may or may not have forgotten to set it. Fuck. There was so much he had to do this morning: get up, start his membership at the gym, come back home, shower, eat breakfast, grab coffee for himself (and his new boss!), and drop Chicha off at work. Chicharito is his roommate, and—arguably—only friend since childhood. His real name is Javier, but he goes by Chicharito, for whatever reason. Most people go with it so James will continue to just let him have it.

 

The bottom line, though, is he's late and on his first day no less. The job had graciously been given to him by the CEO of Ambrosia Inc. He doesn't know a lot about Toni Kroos other than his reputation of punctuality. So, as the new personal assistant of said person, he needed to be together and prepared. James looks in the mirror as he gargles the residue of toothpaste out of his mouth. Some things had to go if he wanted to save time. Madrid doesn't wait for anyone. Especially for people like James. No gym and no breakfast then.

“Chicha!” James called out from his small room of the apartment. “I'm gonna run to Starbucks really quick, can you pick me up then drop me off at work?” He questioned his best friend.

 

“I thought you wanted to keep the car?” Chicharito asked hopping on one foot trying to get into his jeans.

“I wouldn't have time to park it.” James responded while buttoning up a long-sleeved pastel yellow shirt. “and could you pretty please drop Salomé off at the daycare? I would love you forever. And ever. Then two more years after that.” James pleaded with the slightly older man whilst inching towards the door. He knew he had him. Chicha couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes he was getting from James and James knew it.

 

“Yeah, I got string bean.” Chicha couldn't resist, smiling and thinking about the ball of energy resting in the other room. He turned and looked at James and the door. “Hurry up and get that damn coffee! I'm gonna be late too. I have a shoot today. It's my first one as a photographer calling my own shots! You better be outside and ready to go when I get there.”

“I'm already gone!” James yelled rushing down the hall of the small complex.

–

  
  


Toni Kroos was a simple man. He went to work every morning, took care of his son, Leon, and dropped him off at daycare every morning. It's 8:20 and he had just finished feeding Leon and strapping him into his jet black Audi A3. There was still plenty of time to do everything and still get to work a little bit before 9:00am.

 

“Are you ready to go play with your friends, buddy?” Toni smiled looking down at his son who was playing with his toy dinosaurs.

 

“Yup! Gon see 'Omé. She like dinos too.” Leon stated matter-of-factly. Not paying much attention to his dad, too focused on the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Toni shook his head with a fond smile on his lips and turned towards the road. He took off on the short five minute journey to the daycare.

 

The daycare is very nice and not far from home. It's well kept and run by a woman named Irina. Irnia doesn't look kind at first but her soft spot for kids make her absolutely radiant. It was also beneficial for Toni because there were people he knew and trusted there: his friends Luka and Sami. He was in the midst of turning into the parking lot of the daycare until he was rudely cut off by another car. He quickly stopped cursing German under his breath. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Leon wasn't even phased. He was still focused on his toys.

 

A young man carrying a small child got out of the adjacent car. Parking and turning off his own vehicle, Toni stepped out, dusted imaginary lint from his suit and got his son from the backseat. All the while he glared at the source of his current ire. The unknown guy slowed down so he was in step with the German. He turned and smiled at Toni, the happy demeanor throwing him off.

 

“Man, I am so sorry!” He exclaimed, looking a bit bashful. “I'm in a hurry and I didn't look , god I hope I didn't hurt anyone! You're kid's alright? I mean he looks okay, are you alright? Oh man I should have paid attention and I, no, I can't keep talking. Sorry! I have to go pick up my friend and drop him off or he'll be late and it's been a long morning.” he finally concluded taking a deep breath, shoulders relaxing minutely.

“Um,” Toni started, “no harm no foul. I'm Toni.” he said with a smile. The other guy had surprise on his face.

 

“Wow. I'm rude as a bi- haha! Whoops. As a biscuit. I'm Javier Hernández but everyone calls me Chicharito and this is Salomé!” he exclaimed switching the little girl to his left hip and thrusting out his right to Toni. Toni smiled. What a nice looking guy. He thought.

“Toni Kroos and this is Leon. Say 'hi', bud!” Toni said looking at his son who was walking next to him. The young blonde looked up at Chicharto beginning to say his salutations but saw the girl in his arms.

 

“'Omé! You here too! Look Daddy. It's 'Omé!” he exclaimed, energy increasing tenfold. Salomé started wiggling in Chicharito's grasp.

“Leon!” she said a smile lighting up her face. “Let's go play!” she said finally breaking free of Chicharito's hold after he kissed her on the cheek. “Bye Chicha! Tell Daddy to have fun at work!” she called back running of with the other child.

 

“Okay bye?” Chicha said shaking his head at the sight before him. “She's just like her father...” The younger man sighed and turned back to the German. “Well, I'd love to chat, but I have to go before I lose my job on the first day. Nice meeting you Toni.” He finished with a smile.

“Yeah, same. No problem. I have to get to work myself. I feel like it's going to be a long day.” He replied walking back to his car. He has a good half an hour until work starts. He's feeling optimistic, knowing he shouldn't but he can't help it.

  
  


–

  
  


Getting coffee should never be this way. It shouldn't be this hard! It's not fair. The line was super long and when he got to the front he couldn't remember his boss' order. Was it a venti espresso or grande caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso? Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. He was at the front and the barista was beginning to look slightly ruffled because of his inability to make an order. Shorter dark hair, light honey eyes, a bit of scruff.... Wow. His barista was looking very good. Could he take him to-go instead of the overpriced coffee? Why is he looking at him and smiling? As the seconds ticked by was the smile beginning to look a tad uncomfortable. Oh! James is still at the front, staring, and not remembering his order. Shit.

 

“Good morning, cutie. Are ya gonna order or stare at me all morning? I mean, I wouldn't mind. You're quite the looker.” He, Isco, his name tag read said with a smirk.

 

“Oh. Um, I'm sorry. It's been a long morning. Can I have two orders?” James managed to mutter, cheeks becoming uncomfortably red.

“Wow. Only 8:25 and you're already this frazzled? Let me help ya out. It's on the house! What do you need, my friend?” Isco replied looking at his watch then back to James with a sympathetic smile. James' eyes lit up. How nice of this guy to do this. He beamed at Isco.

 

“Wow, you're the best thing that's happened this morning.” James chuckled. “I need a tall Caramel Ribbon Crunch for James and a grande Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso for Kroos.” He finished with another of his award winning smiles.

 

“For Kroos did you say?” Isco asked with a small frown. James screwed his eyebrows together in confusion nodding his head. “Maybe Kroos would want a straight espresso. Guy sounds like a hard ass.” Isco offered starting on James' drink.

 

“Nah I'm pretty sure it's a macchiato..?” James stated in accordance with his earlier order. Isco acquiesced and continued to work with the shorter man. When done, he sat the two drinks in front of James with a smile on his face. His honey colored eyes seemed brighter with an unknown mirth, like he knew something James didn't.

 

“Have a great day...” Isco started before trailing off. He looked at James, raising a brow, compelling him to give his name.

It took him a moment to realize what the other wanted but when he did, James jumped. “James! Have a good one, Isco!” he called rushing out of the shop. Isco smiled as he watched him go.

 

“Toni is going to have his hands full with that one.” Raphael Varane, a fellow barrister said whilst cleaning the equipment. Isco started laughing alongside Varane.

 

“Not a doubt in my mind.”

  
  


–

  
  


“What the ever-loving fuck, took you so long?” Chicharito demanded from the driver's seat of the car, frowning.

 

“Busy morning. Now go we're going to be late!” James said trying to balance the drinks on his lap and simultaneously attempting to put on his seat belt. Chicharito huffed and exhaled through his nose dramatically as he pulled off going the 15 minute ride towards Ambrosia Inc. He hoped he could make it in time but he doubted it.

 

“I'm not too far away from you so I'll drop the car off when I get done and pick up 'Omé. I mean Salomé from the daycare and we'll grab dinner.” Chicharito rattled off concentrating on the road. James looked at him and smiled fondly. “Please don't look at me like that. I know. You love me, what would you do without me? Love you too, bro. Salomé and I made you lunch this morning. Here ya go! ” Chicharito smiled nudging James in the shoulder with affection, pointing to the backseat.

 

“Right here is fine. Text me before you drop off the car.” James said procuring the lunch from its location. “Thanks a million!” He said giving the other man a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Get out of here!” Chicharito smiled dismissing his best friend. “Have a great first day, hermano!”

 

“Likewise.” James said closing the door to the car.

________

  
  


It's not that his new PA was late. It's definitely not. It's only 8:56am. The new guy has four minutes left. That's plenty of time. As he waits,Toni hopes the new guy didn't forget his coffee. Leon insists on them both drinking milk in the morning and a Toni without coffee is not something people want to see. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a knock at his door.

 

“Come in.” The blonde responded walking towards his ceiling-to-floor length office window glazing out of it. Carefully, James nudged the door open, coffee in one hand and agenda in the other. James has seen a fair number of attractive people in his lifetime. Scarlet Johanson, Cristiano Ronaldo, Chris Hemsworth, the list goes on. But this man, his new boss, CEO, had this simplistic, natural beauty to him. So striking James almost forgot to start speaking to the man when he turned around.

 

“Hello, James. How are you?” Toni asked putting on a small smile looking at the shorter man. He's pretty cute. Toni thought.

 

“-and here is your coffee, Mr. Kroos.” James finished with a smile on his face, praying to the high heavens that he wasn't blushing. The other man had appeared to have become lost in thought after asking his question. The face he was making was kind of cute. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips formed a small pout. Stepping forward, James offered his right hand in greeting presenting the still warm beverage to his new boss. “Grande Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso.” James announced handing Toni the drink, hands brushing. The German's eyebrows knitted together as he brought the drink up to his nose smelling it with a slight frown.

 

“You.... didn't want that. You probably wanted a plain espresso. You're going to fire me and it's only the first day. The barista knew! I should have listened to him. I'm so sorry Mr. Kroos! I can take this away. Get you a new one? I-” James rushed out, talking so fast his accent started to slip out.

Toni held up a hand, watching as James shut his mouth. “ We'll be working closely so call me Toni. This is not a problem. The coffee will be fine for today. I'll drink it.” He smiled, trying to placate the new assistant currently having a miniature heart attack. “Oh, and I won't fire you. You're too cute.” The blonde finished. Did I just say that out loud? Is this real life? Toni internally questioned himself already feeling exasperated. He quickly grabbed the drink sipping it quickly.

 

“That'll be all for right now. You have work at your desk. Please show yourself out.” Kroos said flustered, sitting himself down at his desk busying himself. James stared at him dumbstruck. He started towards the door. Surely he had heard wrong. Kroos did not just call him cute.

“Of course, Mr. Kroos. Call me if you need anything.” James replied walking out the door.

 

“James.” Toni called not looking up from his paperwork. The Colombian quickly stuck his head back in the room.

 

“Sir?” James replied wide-eyed.

 

“Call me 'Toni'.” He said nonchalantly like the awkward exchange that took place in his office just minutes before hadn't occurred at all.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Kro- I mean. Toni. Please, have a good rest of your morning!” James responded quickly then exited the room. Toni smiled down at his phone looking at a text from Isco.

  
  
  
  


–

  
  


To say that James had an easy rest of the day would be a bold faced lie. After the coffee fiasco, he was reduced to desk work. Isn't it impossible to screw up desk work? The answer is no. James was entering the various associates of the company into the archives on the computer. Easy enough. Wrong.

 

It was on the twentieth one that James noticed he was putting the company's address in where the description should go. So of course he had to redo them all. The good thing is Mr. Kroos, er, Toni didn't have anything planned for today. I suppose that meant he would be working through lunch. James sighed. It was about noon. Lunch...finally. James thought. I guess I'll go see if Toni needs anything.

 

Toni looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on his office door. “Come in, James.” he called out. James carefully opened the door.

“Do you want anything for lunch, Toni?” James asked making sure to use Toni's first name. The German lips turned up at James use of his first name. Not that James was hoping for that or anything..

 

“No, I meant to tell you earlier. My friend Marcelo will be coming by. Please be sure to let him in. Feel free to leave for lunch when he gets here.” Toni answered the younger man returning to the files on his desk. Well I guess I'll just excuse myself then. James internally mused.

 

“I'll be sure to do that then, Mr. Kroos.” James said exiting the room, a frown on the boss' face as he left.

  
  


–

  
  


James got his lunch out and a note fell from it.

“Have a gud day @ work daddy!!!! I love u.

Be nice + make a friend.

xoxo Salomé”

 

He smiled and pinned the note to the board by his desk.  My precious angel... I wish I could have dropped her off at daycare today.  He furrowed his brows with a slight frown on his face. Losing himself in thought, trying to work dropping off his daughter off at the daycare in between what would be a busy schedule, he didn't notice when a figure slipped into the room.

 

“Hey, man!” startled, James turned to the source of the voice. He was met with a beaming smile and curly hair. “I'm Marcelo! I'm so happy to finally meet you!” Marcelo seemed to have this radiance about him where his happiness became infectious.

 

“Hi Marcelo. I'm James.” he responded to the other man's introduction. “Toni is in his office. He said to go on in.” James finished with a grin. He took notice of the bags and drinks in the darker skinned man's hands. “Do you need any help?” The Colombian asked quickly.

 

“Nah, man. I got this!” Marcelo laughed. “You could get the door for me though.” He added as an afterthought looking at James with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Of course. No problem, Marcelo!” James agreed already warming up to the newcomer. He got up from his seat going to the door. “Marcelo is here, Toni!” he called moving aside to let the other man in into the corner office.

 

“Yoooo! Toniiiii.” he smiled dragging out his greeting. The German currently had his feet up on his desk and was staring out the window.

“I’m beginning to think you just sit in here all day and do nothing.” James teased with a smirk on his face. Toni blushed. He turned towards them and put his feet down.

 

“I do things.” he said with a frown moving towards Marcelo. He grabbed the three drinks from the carrier and set them on his coffee table. “I was thinking about you actually.” the blonde continued.

 

“Oh really? I hope it was invigorating.” James said with his dazzling smile. Marcelo let out a hearty laugh at the Colombian’s response.

 

“Shit. Not like that. Not that you aren’t-” Toni rushed out trying to gather his thoughts and speak them at the same time. He felt flustered by James raised eyebrow and Marcelo’s knowing gaze. “Papers. There are papers I want you to print and bring to me.” Kroos annunciated looking pointedly at the other two. “I emailed them to you. Please get them to me sometime after lunch.” James giggled. Fucking giggled at Toni.  I am done for,  Kroos thought to himself.

 

“I’ll do it right now, Toni.” James smiled at him. Does he ever not smile? “Bye Celo, Toni.” he started towards the door.

Taking note of the affectionately cut nickname, Marcelo grinned. Slowly he turned to look at Toni. “You are soooo done for just wait until C-” his laughter was cut short, the pastry bag he had brought in hitting him in the face.

\---

James didn’t really mind paperwork, deskwork, or any kind of work for that matter. Then again, he didn’t really like to do it when he screwed up. There is a printer right next to desk. Less than five feet away. Of course James sends it to a printer fourteen floors beneath him.  Well, I better get to going, He 

thinks to himself forlornly. His phone vibrates.

 

 

 

Nice! Car is here. Once work was over he could go straight home. Okay, back to work . The young personal assistant started towards the elevator. His day has turned for the better. His boss didn’t fire him, his boss was really cute, and he had met a pretty cool guy today. He paused his train of thought to click the circle with the 16 on it. Why did they have to be on the 30th floor?

  
  


\---

  
  


A bit later, after meeting two more people, a guy name Illara and a woman named Sara, James made his way back to the elevator. He clicked the up arrow and waited. After a couple of seconds the door opened.  Oh gosh there’s another person on her e, He thought stepping onto the elevator.  And we’re going to the same floor. Shit. This is awkward. Do I tell him? He hasn’t asked me so I guess not? James struggled internally. He glanced at the other passenger through his peripheral. He’s tall... Taller than Toni. Well-built. Smells really nice. Has on sunglasses?  Must be a jerk . James stopped his mental assessment.

 

“I could do a turn if you want.” the other man stated confidently in a deep voice taking off his sunglasses. A voice like velvet that James would have to be dumb not to recognize. James fully turned towards the other body occupying the elevator and took in the rest of his appearance. Tall, brunette, short hair- gelled, dark, chocolate eyes, bronze skin accompanied with a smirk. James stood there gaping at the man, or model more specifically.

“Cristiano Ronaldo at your service.” The man smiled at him. His teeth were perfect. He was perfect, just like in the pictures.

 

“Oh my gosh. I am so sorry.” James said in complete awe at the adonis next to him. James knew everything about this man. He idolized him. He used to have posters of Cristiano all over his room. James will not confirm or deny that he may still have a couple.

“I’m just messing with you..?” Cristiano left his question open for James.

 

“James! I mean, I’m James. Rodríguez. It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Ronaldo. I have posters of you.” The much taller man laughed and gleamed at the younger man.

 

“It’s Cristiano, for you and do you? I’ll sign them if you want me to, James.” he stated in a sultry voice. Which was how he normally sounded James assumed, but he didn’t have time to think about that.

 

“I didn’t mean to say that.” James said putting his palm to his forehead. “I meant to say I like your work. Would you believe me if I said I didn’t have posters of you? You’re just kind of my idol and I’m starstruck and I’m going to stop talking now.” The younger male confessed looking downright embarrassed.

 

“No, I wouldn’t believe you but I’m flattered. Honestly.” The doors opened as Cristiano finished. He motioned for James to get out before him. He did. Cristiano could tell him to jump and he’d follow up with ‘how high?’. They walked to the office. Cristiano strutted in through the door.

“I’m here don’t worry.” He said with a smile. James followed after him silently and placed the papers on Toni’s desk.

 

“Cris! I didn’t think you were gonna make it based on the SOS texts you were sending.” the Brazilian exclaimed jumping up to hug the much taller man. “And you met meu irmãozinho!” he said pulling the Colombian into a rather warm hug. James blushed.

 

“Ah yes,” Cris started, “James is a very sweet boy.” he finished looking at Toni. “Now where is my coffee I’ve had quite the morning.” he finished going through the cups.

 

“Thank you, James.” Toni said placing his hand on James squeezing gently. “Feel free to join us.” he added as an afterthought watching Marcelo and Cristiano throw marshmallows at each other.

 

“That’s alright, I’ve got a couple more things to finish before the day is over.” James said smiling at Toni’s offer squeezing his hand back. He then exited the room.

  
  


\---

  
  


The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Celo and Cris, apparently they were all on nickname basis, left after Toni kicked them out. He claimed they were distracting him from his work. James straightened out Toni’s schedule for the rest of the week and emailed it to him. It was nearing time to pick up his daughter so he went into Toni’s office for one last time.

 

Inside, Toni was not at his rather large, oak desk that sat in front of the window. James took time to appreciate the aesthetic of the room. It was mostly white. It looked to clean and impersonal. The only color was the contrasting dark oak that he had for his cabinets, desk, coffee table, floor and coat rack. As he glanced around the room he found Toni asleep on his, you guessed it, white couch. His dark, navy blue suit contrasted beautifully with the piece of furniture. James walked towards him.

 

The German’s usually combed back hair was in his face. He looks so peaceful. James thought as he pushed his hair from his face. Said blonde’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Hey.” he said sleepily, sitting up patting the spot where he was just lying. He looks so pliant right now… what James wouldn’t give to be the one who maneuvered him. The shorter man observed about his boss. He took the offered seat. “Tomorrow will be better.” he started off yawning placing his hand on James’ knee.

 

He is so adorable . James giggled internally watching Toni rub his eyes. “Life moves on, the sun will keep comin’ up.” He finished with a smile, his German accent slipping out with his tiredness.

 

“Thank you, Toni.” James said giving him his signature megawatt smile, placing his hand on top of the one on his knee. “I’ve got to go pick up my daughter. Do you need anything before I go?” He questioned the now awake blonde.

 

“No, I’m fine. Just have a few things to finish before I head out myself.” He responded looking at their conjoined hands blood rushing to his cheeks. 

 

“Have a good rest of your day.” he said pulling James up with him.

 

“You too, Mr. Kroos.” the Colombian responded with a laugh.

\--

  
  


James turned the key unlocking his shared apartment daughter in tow behind him.

“We’re hooooome! Where are you my little peeeeea?” Salomé questioned upon entering their home.

 

“I’m right here my princess!” he called back from the couch waving his arms around. She ran over to him jumping on top of him. He let out a grunt.

 

“Look I drawed a picture of me and Leon!” she yelled excitedly in his ear. Chicharito cringed.

 

“Let’s see it!” he responded back only to have the picture thrusted in his face. He took it and smiled. “This HAS to go on the fridge. Right, Papi?” he questioned with a smile at James. Said man crunched up his nose and set the take out on the counter.

 

“Don’t call me that. But, yes! Go hang it up, Salomé!” the little girl rushed towards the kitchen. “Well, my day could have been better, but hey! You’ll never guess who I met today.” James said perking up towards the end of his statement. He threw himself on the couch next to his best friend.

 

“Don’t even say the words ‘Cristiano Ronaldo’ to me.” Chicharito responded gruffly with a frown on his young face.

 


	2. Meet and Wanna Quit, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicharito meets Cristiano
> 
> \----  
> ***TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of eating disorder (not descriptive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I AM SO SORRY. I'M TRASH I KNOW. Okay I'm probably going to update once a month, probs more than that but I don't wanna be a liar. So this took forever to write. I've actually had this done for a while and my editor has it so this is NOT* the truly edited version. I've looked over it, but we all know how that is. She's an english major and I'm history so it's safe to say it won't be the same. lol I'll repost the other version when she sends it to me. Thanks for all the patience and kind words. Love you guys!! xx

 

02:“Meet and Wanna Quit, Shit.”

**  
  
**

   Dealing with James is something that not everyone can do. After living through: James getting Daniela pregnant, her leaving him with Salome, and helping said man take care of her, one would think that rushing to get his best friend and himself to work on time would be easy. Wrong. Nothing in Chicharito’s life is ever easy. Matter-of-fact, he can’t even spell ‘easy’ because it’s something he has never encountered.

   

So, it’s 8:55 on a bright Monday morning. The sun is coming up over the city and it’s beautiful. It would be even more beautiful if he didn’t have to be several blocks over through the crowded streets of Madrid in the opposite direction for work at 9:00.

   

“Why always me?” Chicharito questioned aloud to himself in the car. “Just one time. Give me one thing that’s good.” he sighed dejectedly. Needless to say he sped the rest of the way.

**  
  
**

\--

**  
  
**

   It’s not that Cristiano was very particular about punctuality. It’s really not. It’s just it is now 9:10 and the main photographer has yet to show his face. Time is not something Cristiano has to waste nowadays. Being a well-known model, attentive father, and “all-around great person” is very time consuming. He’s got a very strict schedule to follow. This photographer needs to be seriously injured or maimed to excuse his tardiness.

   Cristiano turned his head towards the commotion in the room. “I suppose the photographer has decided to grace us with his presence.” he wondered out loud generating some chuckles and laughs from the others around him.

   “I am so sorry everyone!” the kid, obviously flustered, apologized. Cristiano looked at him with a calculating gaze. Cute. I don’t know if he’s cute enough to excuse this behavior though, Cris thought to himself glancing at his manager, Fabio. Fabio returned Cris’ gaze with a slight frown and shake of his head.

   “I’m Fabio Coentrão and this is Cristiano Ronaldo. I’m his manager. Nice to meet you.” Fabio said to the late photographer extending his right hand and firmly shaking the kid’s hand.

   “Hey, I’m Javier Hernandez, but please call me Chicharito. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” he said with an easy smile and a glance towards Cristiano in acknowledgment.

   “I’m sure it would have been more on a pleasure, gee- I don’t know... “Cris trailed off looking at his watch “13 minutes ago.” he finished with a look of clear displeasure on his face. Fabio nudged him in the ribs, hard. He continued to stare down the man. Child? How old was this punk? Definitely not cute enough.

**  
  
**

\---

**  
  
**

   Chicharito could not believe this was happening. This man, who was acting more like a child, was being rude to him. He was thirteen minutes late, not thirty. If that’s how it gonna be, I’ll play Chicha internally accepted the challenge.

   “Well,” he started, altering his posture so he was standing up straight and completely changing his attitude, “my deepest apologies for keeping the Queen waiting.” he ended with a bow. “Let’s get started.” He concluded gesturing towards the set up. Cristiano glared at him and walked towards the area to go get changed as Fabio chuckled. This will be fun.

**  
  
**

\--

   Cris has been modeling for exactly one hour and twenty-four minutes and he is beyond irritated. The photographer kept hitting him with: “Put your hand here. Or maybe here? I like it better there.” or “Tilt your head slightly to the left. Slightly! The shot’s gone. Lost!” If he has an inkling, just one inkling, the young Mexican is going to say something else ridiculous, he’s going to have a fit and cause a scene.

   Luckily for Cristiano, he was in his element and he knew how to work it. Of course, he is very aware of how good he looks in this SACOOR brothers suit and eating sweets none the less. Who would he be if he didn’t use it to his advantage?

**  
  
**

\--

   The absolute least Chicharito could do was drag out the photoshoot. Show that prick that he had messed with the wrong person. “Ronaldo, relax your back more and spread your legs a bit.” he ordered adjusting his camera lens.

He turned to move the lighting how he wanted it and was not prepared for the sight in front of him. Cristiano was slouched in the plush chair with his legs spread--fucking spread eagle and the pastry he had was filled-ugh. He was not strong enough for this.

“Like this, little pea?” the other man said with a smirk. Chicharito blushed thirty two shades of red and fumbled around with his camera. The model looked absolutely… obscene.

“Um, yeah. Definitely. I mean, that’s fine.” the photographer swiped his tongue across his lips unconsciously, not unseen by Cris who subtly shifted in his seat. Chicha started taking the pictures. Cris slowly took a bite out of the eclaire- the filling languidly falling from the corner of his mouth. The model’s tongue came out to lap at the misplaced cream and Chicha couldn’t handle it.

He took one more shot and called for a break. “Okay everyone! Take ten. We’ll meet back up and finish this segment up before lunch.” He heard several sounds of agreement and wandered off set avoiding the piercing gaze of one Cristiano Ronaldo.

Chicha made his way over to the table with various foods and drinks on them. “Hey man!” an intern with a hesitant voice called out. Chicha turned around.

“If it isn’t Shinji Kagawa!” he said with a bright smile. He embraced his old friend and laughed. “Look at you, it’s so good to see you.”

“Yes, yes of course.” Shinji replied. “Let’s catch up on lunch?” the Japanese man proposed to Chicharito. “That is,” he continued with a furrow in his brow, “if you don’t have plans with Cristiano. It is not uncommon and he is an attractive male, Chicharito.” he finished with a straight face and after a couple of seconds broke out laughing.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chicha responded laughing pushing his friend's shoulder. “Definitely. Imma go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll talk to you in a bit.” he called out waving behind him.

**  
  
**

-

He approached the bathroom slowly. He could hear voices arguing. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop- but he heard the voice of Cristiano and couldn’t help himself.

“Look Cris- this is a fucking problem! You said you were gonna stop and look at yourself.” Cris’ manager, Fabio? Yeah, Fabio stated over the running water in the background. “What about Jr? Huh? What am I going to tell him if you go down this road again? Cris I can’t do this anymore. Is this still about him? You said you were done with that!” Fabio said rather harshly.

There were a couple seconds of silence before Cristiano responded coughing a bit. “It’s not a problem... did you see that monstrosity? That was just a precautionary measure. And Jr will be fine because nothing is going to happen to me again. I’m stronger than that.” Cristiano’s voice sounded far away.

Look Cris, one week. I’m giving you one more week and then we’re going to talk about this okay? You’re my best friend. I love you and I know this is still hurting you...” Fabio told Cristiano trailing off sounding defeated and sad. His footsteps got louder.

Shit. Chicha thought. I’m gonna be caught if I don’t move. He looked around: a small plant and the women’s bathrooms. Great choices. He quickly went into the women’s restroom to hide out just before Fabio exited the men’s. He waited 30 seconds before he walked out making sure the coast was clear.

He walked into the men’s restroom casually and Cristiano was still in there. He didn’t seem to notice the shorter man’s entry. He was just staring into the mirror with a faraway look in his eyes.

“About earlier...” Chicharito started out. The model turned to face him leaning against the sink coolly. He looked at Chicha with this intense look on his face that the young Mexican could lose himself in for hours.

**  
  
**

\--

**  
  
**

Cristiano had turned to look at the other occupant of the restroom when they addressed him. The kid was really cute. That was something coming from Cristiano. The younger man continued to talk about whatever as Cris looked on. His short hairstyle gave him a boyish look while it looks like he didn’t have time to shave this morning so it gave him a bit of a rugged look. In other words, he was looking like Cristiano’s next mistake.

Chicharito was looking everywhere but Cristiano and he found it very amusing. He had a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks and he pondered what the boy would like on his bed-- whole body flushed. Alright- he just went there so it is obviously time to stop this whole thing.

“I accept your apology and if you wouldn’t mind, please show up to work on time. Also, very cute but I don’t mix business with pleasure so...” Cris trailed off with a smirk. If this doesn’t work, he doesn’t know what will. This boy is too intriguing to him. He’s got to get out of here. Fast. Cristiano has problems stacked high with ‘Emotionally Unavailable’ on it in bold. The look in Chicharito’s eyes changed. They looked fiery- determined. He held his head up high and began to speak with this certain tone of voice that sent shivers down Cristiano’s spine.

“Fucking fine then, Ronaldo. I tried to be nice- I even tried to apologize, you asshat. However, I can see that this is how it’s going to be.” The younger man exited the restroom muttered curses under his breath not even Cris would dare to repeat.

“Well,” Cris started aloud to himself, “this is definitely going to be fun.”

\---

The shoot resumed much to Cristiano’s chagrin. To say it was hell was an understatement. Even Fabio was affected by all the bad blood and tension between the photographer and male model. If Chicharito didn’t change the SD card or battery in his camera twice, he did it twelve times. Luckily for Cris, the little Japanese man, Shinji, he mentally supplies himself, came to his rescue.

“Chicha!” Cris’ savior called out whilst he was adjusting the lens to his camera. The young man turned towards his friend with a smile. “Let’s have a break, yeah? It’s pretty close to that time. Do you want to ride with me?” he questioned packing up some of his stuff- the next shoot involved moving locations.

“Nah, I’ve got to drop the car off to James. I’ll meet you at the cafe on Calle Puebla?” the Mexican offered checking his pockets for his keys- Cristiano forgotten. To say that Cris wasn’t offended would be a lie.

“Okay, I’m going to head out.” Shinji paused. “Did you wish to accompany us Cristiano?” he asked the model who was currently leaning against a makeshift table with various sweets on it in the middle of the room.

To Chicha’s delight- Cristiano looked completely surprised at the intern’s offer. “Oh. Um, no thank you Mr. Kagawa. I only eat foods provided for me by my personal chef, Iker Casillas.” Cris responded looking at the shortest man in their little trio and giving him a smile. “Plus, I have preconceived plans with a few of my other friends.” The model looked away thoughtfully. Chicha supposes the model machine is capable of feelings.

“Alright everyone!” Chicha says addressing everyone. “We’ll meet across town at Café de la Luz at 2pm. Don’t be late!” He finished, looking at Cristiano during the last part. Said man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“See you soon then!” Kagawa said turning to Chicha. “I’ve got to run a few errands so take your time.” Chicha waved to him and the other man was on his way. The photographer turned towards Cristiano but the model was gone and almost at the elevator.

That piece of... Chicha made his way over towards the elevator. He didn’t run because he was in the workplace. He did however, walk very swiftly. Approaching the metal contraption, he could see inside of it and Cristiano was... was pressing the ‘CLOSE DOOR’ button rather vigorously. What a prick! Chicha thought angrily. He rushed forward and barely got his hand between the doors in time to stop it.

Once in the elevator, he collected himself. He straightened the lapels on his jacket and channeled his face. Before going to stand by Cristiano, the only other occupant in the small space, he ran his hand over all the buttons on the panel as the door shut.

“Wow.” the taller man vocalized slowly looking at the shorter male with a glare.

“You started it.” Chicha responded with a huff crossing his arms.

\----

Cristiano arrived at the cafe around 1:45 with Fabio in tow. He looked around the establishment. They had it closed off to the public and some of the other models were already there. Chicharito was absent. Suprising. That boy would probably be late to his own funeral. Cristiano decided to take some looks around the place again. Outside he could see the silhouette of two approaching figures. One seemed to have a mohawk of some sort?

 

“Memphis Depay and it seems as if he’s brought Paul Pogba with him.” Fabio leaned and whispered to Cris while looking through a folder. Cris nodded his head. Memphis is a cool guy. Always nice to him and they got along great. Memphis has a caramel skin tone and is well-built. Altogether, a very attractive guy. Paul was the complete opposite of his much shorter friend. He had dark skin and is tall and lean. His hair was styled in a mohawk that was bleached blonde. Cris had to remember to add their names to his lists for parties.

 

The duo walked in, Paul with a football at his feet. The ball hit the threshold of the door-  soaring towards Cristiano. The whole room went quiet. So quiet you could hear a pen drop. Cris leaned back- the ball landing and balancing on his chest. He slowly straightened himself so the ball dropped to his foot and swiftly kicked the ball back to Pogba. The sound of a shudder went off.

“Can we get started now?” Chicharito said boredly returning the camera around his neck. Cristiano smirked and Memphis laughed throwing his arm around Cris.

 

“Let’s go!” the younger model smiled looking at the photographer.

\----

“Paul quit laughing! Cristiano stop making jokes! Memphis. Memphis, are you texting? Like in real life? Right now? You have got to be kidding me.” Chicharito had to have been babysitting. That is the only logical explain as to why they were acting like this. Paul isn’t even supposed to be in the shoot.

 

Memphis put his phone on the table and at least had the decency to look admonished. The other two however laughed even louder. “I’m sorry but I had to answer a very important text message.” Paul looked at Cris and they busted out laughing again.

 

“What do you want for dinner, Lukey?” Cristiano asked in a deep, baritone voice looking at Paul.

“Well, Memphis.” Paul responded in a high pitch and terribly accented voice. “I’ll have whatever you want.”

“No, no, no! What do you want, my love muffin?” Cris said back, sipping on his drink.

“No Memphis, I chose last time. What do you want, pookie bear?” Paul chimed back chuckling and eating a croissant. Memphis leaned back and put his hands over his face.

“You guys suck!” He said smiling. Cristiano opened his mouth to start a smart alec response to the younger male. “Inappropriate!” The shortest model at the table said shoving Cris and throwing a piece of fruit at Paul.

\--

“At least you’re getting some good pictures?” Shinji commented looking at Chicha with a hopeful look in his eye.

“I suppose you’re right.” Chicha responded locking eyes with Cristiano. The model winked at him as the photographer’s shudder went off.

\---

About three hours later the shoot ended. They had shot at a park in a picnic setting and at an upscale restaurant. Despite the animosity between Chicha and Cris they had great chemistry on set. It was like Chicharito was born knowing Cristiano’s angles.

Chicharito was packing up his equipment as someone approached behind him. “You did an okay job today.” Cristiano halfway praised the younger man.

“Aw, thanks. It almost sounded like you cared.” Chicharito retorted turning to face him. Looking at the taller Portuguese man was a bit intimidating to be completely honest. He always wore a poker face. His perfectly chiseled jaw and perfectly sculpted eyebrows were so entrancing. Somehow the young Mexican managed to look into his eyes. The model gazed back at the shorter male.

“I could care a lot more..?” Cristiano questioned in a low, deep voice. His eyes traveled down the younger man’s body. He slowly moved closer to Chicharito with a look comprised of lust and question.

“Let’s hope you’re better at caring than you are at modeling.” Chicharito responded licking his lips staring at Cristiano’s own. The model pounced on him, all precaution and thought going out the window.

Cristiano pushed the younger man up against the wall kissing him fiercely- sliding his hand up the front Chicha’s shirt. The photographer reacted enthusiastically. He pulled at Cristiano’s shirt. He wasn’t dumb. He knew exactly what the Portuguese man was hiding under those layers. Chicha pulled Cris impossibly closer- bodies fitting together so well Chicharito decided not to think about it for too long.

Cristiano knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help himself. When people played hard-to-get he had to have them. He had to make sure they wanted him. Oddly, that didn’t fuel him to instigate this. He just wanted to. Which might be even scarier than his obvious psychological problem. Before he could pull away, Chicharito licked his lip- his tongue bullying its way inside Cris’ mouth.

Cristiano let out a low moan in response to Chicha’s aggressiveness. That is very new… I like it. The model thought to himself. His hands slipped down to the outside of the younger man’s upper thighs. “Jump.” he muttered out between kisses. Chicharito did so without complaint. Cris picked him up and carried him over to the table setting him on top of it.  He slid off his pants and ran a hand through his hair.

“Where do you want me, my little pea?” he asked looking at the disheveled man who was breathing deeply. The Mexican photographer spread his legs and beckoned the taller man to come closer..

\----

It was later than Chicharito anticipated and he hoped James wasn’t home yet. Things hadn’t exactly gone as he’d planned. He ended up getting a ride from Cris since he wasn’t really up to walking after their whole.. excursion. To put it delicately anyway.

They arrived in front of his apartment complex. “See you around, Javier.” Cristiano called out the window lowering his sunglasses so he could see the photographer. Chicharito allowed a small smile to grace his face as he was turned away from the man.

“Maybe... Maybe not.” he responded to the model who smirked then sped off. Chicharito made his way up to his shared apartment. He was currently praying that his roommate wasn’t here yet. He hadn’t seen their car so he hoped the bright-eyed Colombian wasn’t home yet. He had to collect himself first.

He opened the door looking around. “Home!” he called out. No answer. Good. He opted to leave the lights off and threw himself onto the couch.

\-----

“We’re hooooome! Where are you my little peeeeea?” Salomé questioned upon entering their home.

“I’m right here my princess!” Chicharito called back from the couch waving his arms around. She ran over to him jumping on top of him. He let out a grunt. That hurt so bad. Everywhere had an ache to it.

“Look I drawed a picture of me and Leon!” she yelled excitedly in his ear. Chicharito cringed. Her elbow was in his sternum.

“Let’s see it!” he responded back only to have the picture thrusted in his face. He took it and smiled. “This HAS to go on the fridge. Right, Papi?” he questioned with a smile at James. Said man crunched up his nose and set the take out on the counter.

“Don’t call me that. But, yes! Go hang it up, Salomé!” the little girl rushed towards the kitchen. “Well, my day could have been better, but hey! You’ll never guess who I met today.” James said perking up towards the end of his statement. He threw himself on the couch next to his best friend.

“Don’t even say the words ‘Cristiano Ronaldo’ to me.” Chicharito responded gruffly with a frown on his young face. To tell James, or not to tell James? That is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about smut in the story? I specifically left it like this because I didn't know how you guys would feel about it. I can post the smut separately if that makes you guys more comfortable in case you didn't want to read that. Let me know and don't forget to leave me a comment! xx


End file.
